a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to paint sticks and devices for applying a liquid to a surface utilizing a piston operating within a reservoir. The invention relates generally to extendable devices and extension devices used to broaden the range of usability of existing paint sticks and similar liquid delivery devices.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,176 to Simonette et al. describes a found applicator handle for providing a continuous supply of a liquid coating to an applicator head for application on to a surface. The fountain applicator handle includes an elongated hollow reservoir with sliding displacement pistons disposed therein. A valve body is attached thereto and adapted for attachment to a coating supply, with the valve body allowing the communication of the coating into the reservoir while preventing the outflow of the coating to the applicator, and controllably communicating the coating from the reservoir to the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,503 to Bader et al. describes an apparatus for applying a liquid to a surface comprising an applicator and a body member. The body member includes a piston member for exerting a force on the fluid in the reservoir, and two channels, a first channel being in fluid communication with a channel in the applicator and a second channel being in fluid communication with a area outside the body member. The body member further including a valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,302 to Simonette describes a liquid dispenser adapted for use to apply liquid coating. The dispenser has a first tubular housing in which is slide ability received a second tubular housing.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D551,819 discloses a fluid reservoir pole with dispensing wash head and squeegee.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,447 B2 to Bruggeman et al. discloses a metered twist paint stick. The metering device for incrementally metering paint on to the applicator from the tube. The metering device has a plunger reciprocating meter within the tube, with the plunger having a handle. The plunger can either be incrementally advanced within the tube by rotating the handle. Or, the plunger can be manually refracted within the tube to fill the tube with paint and manually advanced within the tube to dispense the paint. The plunger is helically grooved along its length and a converter translates rotation of the handle into linear motion of the plunger, there by advancing the plunger within the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,098 B2 to Sandhal et al. discloses a two stage double piston manual liquid applicator. A liquid applicator having a collapsible liquid reservoir with an elongated outer chamber wall having a characteristic length, and a liquid delivery piston having a length substantially equal to the characteristic length, were in the piston is telescopically received in the outer chamber wall and an elongated intermediate chamber wall having a length substantially equal to the characteristic length and were in the intermediate chamber wall is telescopically received in the outer chamber wall located circumferentially intermediate the piston and the outer chamber wall, were in the liquid reservoir an piston maybe telescopically expanded to either a fully expanded condition were in the combined length of the liquid reservoir and piston is about three times the characteristic length, or a partially expanded intermediate condition were in the combined length of the liquid reservoir and piston is substantially less then half the length of the liquid reservoir and piston in fully expanded condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,171 B2 to Vito et al. describes a squeegee with squeegee handle and remote spraying device, includes a squeegee section having an enclosed container for holding liquid, a sprayer head, which is in connection with the squeegee section, and a surface extending in a lengthwise direction. The enclosed container has a threaded neck. The sprayer head has a threaded cap adapted for engaging the threaded neck, as well as a dispensing means for dispensing the liquid. The dispensing means includes a trigger being in connection with a conduit, a nozzle at an end of the sprayer head, and pressure inducing means for inducing a pressure change in the conduit so as to draw spraying agent into the conduit and out of the nozzle. The conduit extends through the threaded cap and into the enclosed container. There is also a squeegee blade attached to the sprayer head and being nearly perpendicular to the surface of said enclosed container. In preferred embodiments, an extended handle further includes a plurality of sections in which each section extends to allow for longer reaching range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,469 B2 to Vito describes a spray squeegee having automatic recipient surface wetting mechanism with extension and remote triggering system, which includes a squeegee section having an enclosed container for holding liquid, a sprayer head, which is in connection with the squeegee section, and a surface extending in a lengthwise direction. The enclosed container has a threaded neck. The sprayer head has a threaded cap adapted for engaging the threaded neck, as well as dispensing means for dispensing the liquid. There is a squeegee blade and at least one wiping mechanism. One wiping means includes a wiping support that a plurality of nozzles for wetting the wiping mechanism and is located on a side opposite the blade. Another wiping means, which may be on the blade side or the first wiping mechanism side, is it tillable and includes a clamp for holding a wiping material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,267 to Vito describes an extended squeegee and fluid delivery system for cleaning in places that are of high elevation. A squeegee is used in connection with an extended handle. The spray system has a pump that delivers a cleaning agent through a conduit in connection with the squeegee. There is a trigger in connection with the spray bottle and near the end of the handle where the user is holding the handle. The user may then deliver cleaning agent out the nozzle by squeezing on a trigger or pull cord in connection with the handle. The handle of the squeegee may be made hollow in order to deliver the cleaning agent from the source of the agent to the nozzle in connection with the squeegee. Notwithstanding the prior art discussed above, which is hereby incorporated by reference, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
Prior art paint applicators and liquid dispensers have been commercially successful. However, the plunger or piston handle is not truly a structural handle that is effectively used to operate the applicator or dispenser. The handle portion is difficult to grasp and use when operating the device. As a user pushes on the handle to move the device to apply the paint or liquid, the user also inadvertently dispenses the liquid with the same pushing force used to manipulate the roller or other dispensing head. This results in an unintended dispensation of paint or liquid when unneeded for application. Even when a user does use the piston handle to physically move the he paint stick head by grasping the reservoir with one hand and grasping the piston handle with the other, the handle gets shorter and shorter as the piston moves forward to dispense the liquid from the reservoir. For example, when the paint volume in the reservoir is exhausted, the user is left to paint with a stub or a fraction of the length the user has when the reservoir is full and the piston is fully pulled outward. Similarly, in tight places such as closets, bathrooms, and halls, a full paint stick is too long and painting becomes difficult. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device that addresses one or more of the aforementioned, as well as provide a device that allows a user with the flexibility to have an applicator that can be short enough to work in tight places, and can be extended to have a longer reach in bigger areas.